


King of Hearts

by MistressOfRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Nothing but Kylo Ren eating your muff, pussy eating, so I hope you guys enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfRen/pseuds/MistressOfRen
Summary: Kylo Ren was a monster. A brutally beautiful beast with soft curls to tickle your thighs and a itchy five o'clock shadow to scratch your cunt with. But a monster nonetheless





	King of Hearts

Kylo Ren has never eaten a girl out before. You don’t need to pull that piece information from his mind, you’ve seen the way his eyes burned and his mouth watered at the sight you cumming on his Knights’ tongue. Kylo Ren never had pussy before.

“Forgive me, sir. I didn’t hear you come in. I was-”

“In the ‘fresher” he looks you up and down, from your face, down your towel and all the way down to your toes.

“Yes. I’m almost done.”

“Shaving, you mean?”

Normally, you’d assume he took a peek into your mind, but you were clutching your razor the same way he’d clutch a lightsaber.

“Yes. I missed my beauty appointment yesterday, so-”

“It’s not the first time you missed it” he picks up the clean panties off the bed and the used ones off the floor. You don’t need to peek into his mind to know it’s between your legs.

Yes, you’ve skipped quite a few waxing appointments. They were fast and the pain tolerable, but your pussy would be raw for days. None of the other Knights mind playing in the bushes, but you couldn’t be sure about their Master. You’d always be raw for him, just to be sure.

“Yes, sir. I mean no. No, sir.”

“Are you finished?”

“Almost” you squeeze the razor tighter.

“I can wait” he made his way to the 'fresher.

  
“Sir?”

“I’d like to watch” he tossed the used pair and held on to the clean one. “Can you do it while seating ? Up here?”

You’ve never done this before. Well, not in front of a man, at least. It was an intimacy you had yet to experience. And now you were about to sitting on the cabinet.

“Y-yes” you pulled yourself up, your towel off and your legs apart. “I can manage.”

“Good girl” he glued his eyes to your half-shaven apex and only unstuck them to pierce yours. “Go on” he slid them down between your legs again.

You had to coat yourself in even more cream, but once you got to using your razor, he lend you both of his hands and placed them under your knees. Kylo Ren had never seen a girl shave before, but there are few men who can say they have.

“Is that blood?” he sucked in the air from your lungs. That word turned his lips red and his eyes black.

“Yes, I…” you reach for the towel and padded the cut. “That always happens to me-EEE.”

You couldn’t believe it and it was happening right in front of you. Kylo Ren had sunk to his knees and dived right between your legs. He was licking the wound clean, much like an animal would: desperate and wild.

“M-master”

“You like that?” he went straight to sucking as if he was drawing the blood for nourishment. “You like it when I do that?”

“I…” you dropped the razor and towel and yourself on your back.

“Tell me” his voice was demanding, but desperate. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted it. He wanted you. “Tell me, whore.”

“I l-like it” you rolled your hips in the hopes that his mouth would slide up and meat your clitoris.

“You mean…like this?” he found it. Oh, Maker he found it. Well, his nose did. “You like this.” “You like my tongue” he kissed your pussy lips like he kissed your mouth. “You love my tongue.”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir” you whined. You weren’t lying, but how do you tell Kylo Ren it’s that red bud that needs attention when all he wants is to eat your cum? You weren’t lying. His nose was nudging it just right.

“Who knew the whore I found on that Force-forsaken planet had Heaven between her legs?” he parted your pussy for a long, languid lick. “But of course you do” he bumped into your clitoris once more and you clinged to his shoulders. “You’re my Whore.”

“P-please”

“Tell me how good it feels to have your Master eat you up. Tell me.”

“Feels…so good…when you s-suck on my clit” you gasped between his cannibalistic kisses.

You felt him hum and shook all over. You felt him lick up and sucked in air before he sucked in your clit. You felt him hum again and you curled your toes.

“M-master!”

“ _Mmmyes_ ”

“MASTER!”

“Cum into my mouth” he danced around your button with your tongue before pressing it and that’s all it took. “Cum in Master’s mouth.”

As you came, you muffled his praises. With your thighs squeezing him, you couldn’t make out anything beyond “fuck” and “so good”.

Kylo Ren had never eaten a girl out before. What a shame that was, his face was made for ridding.

 

♥

 

The way he comes apart when you put your mouth on him makes you believe you’re the only one who can put him back together again.

 

“If you don’t stop moving” he warned, words warm against your wet womanhood. “I’m dropping you.”

 

“ _K-Kylo_ ” you palmed his pants for purchase.

 

If anybody were to disturb him, you’d be watching their execution, a hands-free suffocation session, upside down with your head hanging off his parted legs, your thighs thrusting upwards towards his face.

 

His face. Oh, his face was made for this, made for tormenting you with the tug of your lips by his own pouting pair. The prickling pleasure of his chin, the delicious drag of his tongue between your flowery folds, the maddening nudge of his nose against your blossoming bud.

 

“That’s Master Ren to you, whore” he spit in your slit, making more of a mess between your limp legs. “Know your place.”

 

The way you come apart when he puts his mouth on you makes you believe he’s the only one who can put you back together again.

 

♥

 

You spent so much time in his chambers, soaked his sheets and shirts with so much sweat and slick, your smell had become just another layer of his fragrance. There was leather, musk, ash and you.

 

You spent so much time in his bed, you should be surprised to wake up to such a sight. Yet you were.

 

The two of you had fallen asleep naked on top of his mattress - covers and pillows clinging to each side, waiting for their inevitable fall to the floor - after the rough, rowdy and angry fucking from the night before.

 

The two of you slept so close to each other, lived in such proximity to each other, that your own scent was just another part of him now. Your arousal was just something that clung to his skin. Your own pussy was a perfume he wore. Or a balm for his lips.

 

“How’d you sleep?” He kissed your lips below good morning, something short and sweet that wouldn’t have made your back arch like a bow. But it did. “Good?” His lips slotted themselves between your labia and his tongue licked longingly at the wetness leaking out.

 

“My lord,” you reached for something to hold on to instead of raking your nails along the surface and found his hands. “M-my stars.”

 

“Good,” he had his fingers intertwine with yours, a grip so tight it contrasted with the softness of his words like day did to night. “You’re always so good for me,” he breathed hot air against your clit until you shook with what felt like chills. “You taste so good. Smell so good.”

 

“Please,” you feared your voice was failing you, but begged him one last time. “Please, sir.”

 

“Please what?”

 

Kylo Ren was a monster. A brutally beautiful beast with soft curls to tickle your thighs and a itchy five o'clock shadow to scratch your cunt with. But a monster nonetheless.

 

“Please, eat m-me,” you provoke the predator.

 

He spent so much time between your legs that morning, his lips tasted like the both of you by the end of the day, your smells mixing all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another collection of Tumblr prompts with the connecting theme being cunnilingus.
> 
> https://whoresofren.tumblr.com/


End file.
